Ricky Pucino/Quotes
Mission Dialogue *Hey, Jimmy, you want some help handing those losers? *We've got these guys. You go ahead. *There he is... with Lola! *You've been hanging around Lola. Johnny don't like that, and now you're gonna pay! *Get the guy on the balcony! *I was hoping you'd say that! *That nerd lied to us... He's not here. *Is that Algie.... on a girl's bike? *He got Norton! *911 is a joke! *You're going down! *The fuzz! Let's go! *Got a flat tire? *Why so slow? *Out of my way, slowpoke. *Sure... no problem. *Hey, honey pie, you look a little sticky. Want me to help clean you? *My problem is I can't stop thinking about you, baby! *Whatever, dude, she likes it. *First you gotta catch me! Suggesting to provide protection *Yeah, I'll watch your back, Jim! *No problem, Hopkins, I'm with you! ALLY About to Leave *Hey, Jim, I got split, man... this is lame. *Listen, Hopkins... I'm done with this crap. ALLY Help Me *Hey! Give me a hand over here! *Yo, man! Watch my back! Getting knocked off bike *This bike's a heap. I can't do anything right. *Broken bike, broken bones, broken heart. Damn it! Comment on successful bike trick *Sweet trick! But take care of that bike or she'll leave you! ... Story of my life. *Surprised you didn't stab your crank, hotshot. Comment on failed attempt at trick *Ha. Your forks are gonna be so worn! *Are you trying to trash your bike? Learn how to ride. Stealing a bike *I can't watch you trash her anymore. I'll put grease is places you never knew existed. *Sorry, sucker! Me and my wrench got a date with your ride. *You don't deserve to ride this beauty! Has bike stolen from *Don't do it man! You don't know how to ride it! *That's my ride man, my life! I can't lose her, she's all I got left! *Aw, man! I was just about to lube her up! Her chainstay manual's snapping! Aw, frig! Fighting Winning a Fight *Check it out, yeah! *Haha! Who rules? Who rules?! *You don’t got a hope in hell! *You shouldn’t even bother, jerkwad! *I’ll wrap this up nice and quick! *Never had a doubt, man. I had that! *I won! No big surprise, really. *Ricky wins when Ricky wants to win! While Fighting *I'm gonna leave skid marks all over﻿ you! *Looks like you're little rusty. I'll fix that! *I just broke up with my chick and I'm gonna take it all out on your face! *I'm ain't kiddin' around here! Come on! Fighting a Jock * Ain't you supposed to be slappin' some dude's butt right now, Jock-boy? Haha! Fighting a Nerd * Come on, Poindexter! Slot me! Fighting a Prep * Nice shirt. Too bad I'm going to bloody it up for ya! Starting a fight *I'm gonna knock the last of your brain out of your thick skull, loser! *I'm gonna break your chain! *You wanna mess with a Greaser?! *I'm all geared up to crank you one! *I'm gonna wrench your head clean off, pal! *That's it - this is on! *You wanna mess with Ricky? You got it! Bumped Into Friendly Terms *Sorry, boss. *Hey, man. Look out. *Hah. Didn't see ya there. Unfriendly Terms *What the frig?! *Try that again, punk! *DON'T touch me. *Cut it out, loser! *Quit it, ya tool! *What're you, stupid? *You're pissing me off. *(After Jimmy's expelled) Screw off, Hopkins! You're like a rusty chain: useless. Bumped into Townie * Bite me, retard! Why don't you screw off and die? Bumped into Jock * Shouldn't you be rubbing down Mr. Burton and the rest of those butt slappers? Bumped into Nerd * Hey, Poindexter, touch me again and I'll stick yer nose in my spokes! Bumped into Prep * Back off, prep... you wouldn't wanna get grease on that designer shirt now, would ya? Getting hit with bike/car *Just my freaking luck. Lose the girl, get run over. What else, huh? What else?! *If I could stop thinking about her for one second, maybe I wouldn't get run over. *Doesn't anyone look where they're going?! Saying Goodbye *Yeah, I gotta go clean up my tools, you know? *Cool... uh, talk to you later or something! *Damn, I gotta run! I got this thing, you know? Saying about the carnival *They should really grease the gears on that ride. So slow. *That ride would have been fun if I still had my girl. Starting a snowball fight **laugh* Now we're in for it! *laugh* Loser! Calling friends for help *Guys! We got a rumble going on! *Get in here, greasers! Do it! Chasing *I'm a well oiled machine! ... I'll get ya! ... Oh yeah! *Get back here, dork! For real, you are so DEAD! Escaped *Yeah, keep running, Hopkins! You can't run forever! *As sure a wheel goes 'round, I'll kick your ass Jimmy! ... You hear me!? Out of breath *...I'll...Dammit...Dammit! Walking around talking to himself *She wouldn't left you if you'd just given her a bike... could've rode into the sunset... ohhh... *Stupid, you're so stupid, Ricky. Who needs her? Girls ain't nothing special. *Regretting* *Maybe if I'd spent some time tryin' to fix the relationship instead of bikes, I could've kept her... *Can't fix my heart with a wrench... or could I? *All I need are my pin-ups... they won't ever let me down... heh heh. *Day by day... one day at a time, Ricky. You can do this, you don't need anyone. Complaining *You know how much that pisses me off!? You know what that does to me inside? Damn it. *Now what? Seriously, what the hell am I supposed to do? When confused *I don't get it. What the hell? Marveling *Yeah, man! Nice one! *You rock, man! For real! During a conversation *Oh, yeah? Well, check this out. *So, yeah, anyway. *You see Gary's been hanging around that new kid? That guy looks like trouble. *You hear about Mr Burton's little fetish? That guys such a perv. The girls around here are like a quarter of his age. *Lola's doin' it, for sure. It's driving Johnny crazy. Poor guy... Love hurts, man. *Something's going on between Galloway and Hattrick. They're always shooting each other dirty looks. *I haven't seen Johnny for a while. Wonder what he's up to. *I don't know what the hell's going on. Jimmy messes everything up and all hell breaks loose. *I heard that dweeb Cornelius got a B in some English test and lost it on Galloway. *Tad's rich daddy bought him a new ride because the old one had a warped wheel. I could've fix that. *My mom's such a pain lately. Keeps telling me to clean up my act. I ain't no Prep, you know? *I heard Mandy's hot cousin was visiting, and I heard she's way easy. *You heard Mr Burton busted the Jocks for having one of the contests in the locker room? *Melvin and some Nerd broad were playing seven minutes in heaven. Bet they just talked about algebra. *I can't believe that! *That is crazy! *I heard about that from Vance... Weird. *No way. *For real? *That is awesome! I don' know why, but it's gotta be. *Honestly, I don't think I'll ever be happy again, not without her. *I don't want to be alone anymore, man. I'm sick of being such a loser with the ladies! *Galloway makes me redo my essay just because I handed in my brother's old one! Like that matters. *I don't know if I got the strength to fix another bike. I'm kind of sick of it. *Fix, fix, fix. Real life starts when we get out of this crap hole. *There ain't nothing we can do, so cut the crap and let's fix some bikes! *At least you don't got that nasty rash that Mandy has... or do you? *It could be worse, right? We could be Jocks. *Laughing* *Girls are useless! They just screw you around. *Could there be more losers at this school?! Seriously! *Those Jocks piss me off. They think they're so tough! I'll show 'em tough! *What's the point, man? It's not like anybody at this school is happy. Everyone's pissed off or depressed. *Later, man. *Keep it real, dude. *I think I might be over her now, you know? *I've gotta fix like, eight bikes tonight. I can do it, though. No problem. I'm Ricky. *I threw out every picture I had of her and I feel great. Like a big weight is lifted, you know? *There's some party going on near my place tonight. I was invited, so I'll probably show up. *Whoa, cool, man! *That's pretty radical, for real! *I wish I was in your shoes! *You ever go off that sweet jump near the factory? *Has Lola showed you any pics of her cousin? Man, she's cute! *You get your rocks off with Mandy yet, or what? *You ever had a broken heart, like 'bottom of the barrel', 'no hope in hell', 'I hate my life' type stuff? *Been there, done that. Don't care. *Yeah, man. For sure. Hasn't everyone? *No way. Never in a thousand years. *Nah, I just don't like that kind of thing. Dodgeball (Racing?) Taunting * Remember: a wheel ain't a wheel without all its spokes! * We're gonna grind you down! Let's do it! * This bunch of mama's boys' got nothing on us! Winning * Oh, yeah! This almost makes up for everything else sucking! * Yeah! We're like a finely-tuned machine. Yeah! Like clockwork! * Too easy! Haha! Losing * Of course I messed it up! Figures. * Why do I even bother? I never win. Never. * This is useless. * I'm sticking with bikes from here on out. At least they always stick by me. * Sorry, guys. It was probably my fault. I suck at life. * Man, what happened? I thought we had it. * That was bullcrap, seriously. Grossed-out * Aw, man, that's nasty, man. Friendly Fire *Jimmy! I'm freaking help you here. *Not cool Hopkins! Cut it! *Quit it! Or I ain't going to back you up. Knocked out *Oh... at least this numbs the pain in my heart... *Live fast... bike hard... never say die... *This ain't too bad... she'll feel bad for me. Maybe visit me in the hospital. *Please, tell my girl... I never meant to lose her. *Looks like I'm a little rusty... a lot rusty. *I should stick to fixing bikes. Kicked in the groin * Cheap son of a-sack me?! Friggin' coward! Uggh... Spat on * That's cool, but maybe you'll like the taste of my spokes! Watching a fight * What the? Stick your first in his face! Give him braces, for Pete's sake! * Deck 'em! *Come on! I can hit harder than that! *You see that move? He stole that from Johnny! Hit by sneak attacks * What the? That's it! * Ah, blindsided again! When fire alarm is pulled off * Fire! Fire! I wonder who pulled it this time? Flustered * Huh? What the? You tryin' to scare me? * Whoa, man! What's with the attitude? * Come on, man! Settle down for a sec, alright? Watching a freak show * Awesome! I knew you wouldn't let me down. Receiving a gift * Nice one, Jimmy. You ain't half-bad. * Cool. Thanks, man. Demanding money * Jimbo! I could use a little cash flow. * I guess I can always get Johnny after you if can't help me out. * Jimmy, Jimmy Hopkins. Hand over your cash before every grease around lays you out. Hired * Well, I guess I could be convinced. * What are you gonna do from me? After getting money from his victim * You're a smart kid. You're going places... sucker. * Nice move, chump. I wouldn't wanna see you hurt. * You're a real pal, Hopkins. Ha! Giving a gift * Here you go. Greetings * What's shakin'? * How you doin'? * What's going on? Greeting authority * Ma'am? You look nice today. * Hello, sir. Nice day, huh? Complimenting clothes * Nice threads, man. For real. * Nice 'do, Hoss. No jokes. * Oh, those are some sweet kicks. * Is that tat real? Whoa, that's rad! Flirting * Hey! You'd just break my heart, too, wouldn't you? Grooming * Lookin' good, Rick. I don't know why she ever left you. * Just gotta grease the hair and I am lookin' slick! Requesting an errand * Look, man. I could use a big favour. You game? * I got this thing I need done, Jimmy. It's real important to me. * Jim, I need your help with something. * I could use a hand, Hopkins. Being indignant * What the? Why you gotta be like that, huh? * You lookin' for trouble or what? * Yeah, you're a real winner. Haha! Greeting when scared * Uh, hey man. Jeering * You're such a loser! You don't have an ounce of cool in you! * The hell are you thinkin', freakin' tard? * You see that? Haha, and I thought I had it rough, you know? Pfft. Laughing * *Laughing* Whatever, get out of here. * Haha! That's good! Haha! Payback *I want him bloodied up, Hopkins. I’m sure it’s his fault I lost her. I know it! Hit by a thrown dead rat * Aw, man! A freakin' rat? That's just wrong. When greeting someone in bad terms * Why you tryin' to be all tough, Hopkins? You ain't no greaser. * You got a lot of nerve, Jimmy. Remember who started this, all right? When greeting someone in good terms * Hopkins, my man. You're a legend, dude! * What's going on, Jimmy-boy? * Hey, J-Hop, lookin' good, man! Scared * Look, man, you know I just went through a break-up, right? Aw, man, backpedal, backpedal! * Aw, c'mon, I ain't ready to do this, man. I'm still so broken-hearted and stuff. * Listen, man: I'm like a gear without a chain right now. Just back off, as a friend. Aiding in a fight * Hey, hey! Get off of him now! * I'm coming, hold on! Perceiving a thing as cool * Holy crap! That rocked! * Woo! That was pretty stellar, huh? Perceiving a thing as crap * That sucked. What a rip-off. I thought it was supposed to be cool, man. * Uh, yeah... so that turned out to be pretty lame, huh? While seen vandalism * Oh, no! What a friggin' waste! I loved that, man! * No, no! Aw, man! That wrecked my day! Weapon fired * Fire in the hole! Woohoo! Hit by stink bomb * *Coughing* Oh, dear God! That smells like Edna's breath! * *Coughing* Oh, man! Did Lefty let one rip or what? Thinking * If I got these threads, she'd take me back for sure. * This stuff is way too clean. Too prep for my taste! Suck Up * Hey, Jim, we're cool, right? Right? Yeah. * Hello, Jimmy. I'll fix any bike you want, man. I'll do that for ya. * You, uh... yeah. What's goin' on, man? Yeah. Seeing someone tagging a wall * You suck at that, Hopkins! At least make it look cool! Or swear! Or something! Tattling * For real, I saw it happen. It was madness. You gotta do something. * You can't let him get away with it. It ain't right, you know? C'mon, do something. Insults * Retard! * You're such a knob! * Up yours! * Fight me! * Screw off! * Yeah, you're a loser! * Wank off, buddy! * Freaking tough guy, huh?! I'll knock your block off, pal! * Real cool, you hosebag! Frig off! * What the? Why you gotta be like that, huh? * You lookin' for trouble or what? * Yeah, you're a real winner. Haha! * You're such a loser! You don't have an ounce of cool in you! * The hell are you thinkin', freakin' tard? * I ain't got nothing to lose, Jimmy. You wanna do this? * My wrench'll do the talking for me! * Are you looking for a rumble? 'Cause I'm always geared up to brawl. Ignoring fight/Accepting apologize * You know what? I ain't getting suspended for you. * This is pointless - you ain't worth the energy. * Pfft, you're a loser and I don't fight wimps, anyway. Insulting the new kid * Hey, rookie! You better learn quick that Johnny and the greasers won't take your crap! * (After Jimmy's expelled) Hey, Hopkins! Way to go, man! I knew you sucked! Commenting on bad clothes * Your mom make you that shirt, huh, mama's boy? * Sweet clothes, poser! * Is that a hat or did something crap on your head? Shoving * You like that, don't you, chump? * Looks like we're getting into it now. * This is what you get, man. You know better. * Greasers don't back down - let's see it. * If you were smart, you'd get the hell off our turf! Taunted *Look, Jimmy, I ain't a man, alright? I lost my girl, don't do this to me now. *I'm sorry, alright? I'm so alone. I'm so pathetic. *Let's just pretend this never happened, Jimmy. Come on, let me be, please? Ignoring Taunt * Whatever, cool guy. * Yeah, yeah. Pfft. * Not interested, pal. * That's good, that's good. * You ain't worth my time. I've got bikes to fix. * You're a joke, Hopkins. Look around. You're not cool. Leading the way * C'mon, Jim! Follow me! * This way, Hopkins! Going the wrong way * Jim! You're going the wrong way! * We ain't going that way, Hopkins! C'mon! Thanking * Good work, Hopkins. You ain't too bad. Need a little more grease, but not bad. Swirly Getting a swirly * No, wait! Not again! No, wait! * Don't do it! You'll regret this! Someday you will! * This isn't right! Don't flush it! I'll fix your bike, come on! After getting a swirly * I hate this school... I hate toilets! * I think Vance just let one go in there... Ugh, I just tasted Vance?! * Friggin' figures... nothing goes right. No one takes me seriously, damn it! When bullied * Yeah? That was real cool. * You're such a jerk, you know that? * Real big of you. Seriously, man, get a life. Crying * I'm so alone! So scared! I'm nothing without her! Physical bullying * Haha! You like that? That's what you get for crossing Ricky! * If you ask nicely, maybe I'll stop. Or not, huh? Haha! * C'mon, let me hear you say it! Say it! Whining * Oh, c'mon, this sucks for real. I don't wanna see this, man. Turning off the television * Yeah, thanks. It's not like I was watchin' anything. Unknown * Awesome! I knew you wouldn't let me down. * Nice one, Jimmy. You ain't half bad. * Remember this, Hopkins: I don't like you. * Hey, hey. Are you stupid? You know who you're talking to, right? * Big mouth for a wimp. Just walk away. * Whoa, what's that? Category:Character Quotes